Porcelain knobs have long found favour because of their appearance and find use either as fixed knobs for cupboards or as rotating knobs for doors. The porcelain knob itself has a bulbous body which is shaped to be conveniently grasped and a shaft protrudes from the body. The shaft is hollow having a blind hole formed in its free end and a metal mounting member is secured by adhesive to the shaft. The adhesive has substantially filled the shaft hitherto.
Such a conventional knob construction suffers from the disadvantage that in the event that there is an excessive load applied to the knob, the knob is liable to fracture in the region where the knob shaft joins the bulbous body. This is undesirable for various reasons, including that in the customer's mind, a precise component should not fail and that the end result is very unsightly.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved porcelain knob construction in which the mechanism of failure, if any, is improved.